


Sheriff of Rhodes

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Blowjobs, Cannibalism, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Your an outlaw gang leader and was curious to see what would happen if you walked into Rhodes after hearing about the Van Der Linde gang teamed up with Sheriff Grey.You were quite surprised to find out what happened next~
Relationships: Leigh Gray/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea on a Tumblr post from Mallr4ts~

Being the leader of The Gentlemen gang was quite exhilarating, the lawmen will never give up their obsession with you and your gang, that part was the most exciting. Especially when you collaborate with other gangs to do bank jobs or train robberies, the Van der Linde gang had been very helpful in the past but now you don’t know if you could trust them since they’re working for Leigh Grey in Rhodes. You were walking into Rhodes when you were ambushed by Leigh’s flunkies, you smirked softly as they roughly tied your hands behind your back with a bit of rope. They escorted you to the Sheriff’s office, shoved you inside the building when you reached the doors, you fell to your knees with a grunt, the look of disdain on your face when you realized you suit pants are scuffed up. “Well, look at that. Y/n L/n, the leader of The Gentlemen gang, kneeling on my floor.” Leigh said as he let his booted feet fall from atop his desk to the floor, the ginger-haired man stood up and walked over to you before he stood directly in front of you, your face inches away from his crotch. You looked down at his boots instead to try and get rid of the thought. Leigh dismissed his men with a shout, they scurried out of the door quickly as to not upset Sheriff Grey, “You look good on your knees, are you on them often?” Leigh said as he ran his fingers through your hair, it felt oddly good but you disregarded it, “What do you want, Grey?” You growled as you tried moving away from his gentle caress. Leigh’s attitude changed from playful and slightly sarcastic to rough and uncaring, “Watch your tone, boy. Or would you rather me watch it for you?” The man growled as he gripped your hair tightly in his fist, yanking your head back to make you look him in the eye. You grit your teeth with a hiss when he grins down at you, “Your lips are as pretty as a lady’s.” Leigh said as he used his other hand to rub your bottom lip with his thumb, he dipped his digit into your mouth to slick it with spit. The man let your hair go and reached for his belts, undoing them with deft hands, he then pulled out his cock before grabbing you’re a fistful of your hair again.

“You gonna be a good boy for me, Y/n?” 

You couldn’t help but stare at his cock, its head was almost purple and it looks unbearably hard that it was leaking heavily, without his instruction you leaned forward and softly licked the head of his dick, making his eyes roll back as it twitched when you begin to get more confident with your tongue. Looking up at his face through your lashes you can see that he’s enjoying himself, you decide to take the head into your mouth, hallowing your cheeks a bit as you suck him off. “Fuck, yeah, that’s my good boy.” Leigh moans as he started to softly thrust into you’re your mouth, you relax your jaw and throat as he went deeper with each thrust, making sure to breathe through your nose as well. You were a little upset about the fact that you were on your knees pleasuring the Sheriff of Rhodes, but even more so about the fact that spit dribbled out the corners of your mouth and ventured its way down your neck and onto your suit. Your lips were numb by the time he cums down your throat, borderline choking you in the process, he pulls back a bit but made his cock stay in your mouth, you swallowed the best you could without spilling anything on your suit. Leigh’s fingers loosened but stayed in your hair, softly stroking your hair in appreciation, “Y/n, my good boy. Quite a lovely title, ain’t it?” The Sheriff said in a soft tone, you release his cock with a soft sound and leaned your forehead on his hip. “Aw, come on now. Don’t go all hostile on me. You were more than willing to suck my johnson, the least you could do is talk to me. Speaking of talking, how about you tell me where the rest of your gang is, hm?” 

“Screw you.” 

Leigh’s grip tightened in your locks again, he pulled your head back a bit before slapping you harshly across the face, “If you won’t be good for you the more you mouth off, boy. although, I might have to figure out more ways to get you to talk, hm?” Sheriff Grey said as he made you look him in the eye, the gaze he held with you has more promise than you had hoped for.


	2. Not So Tough Now, Are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Leigh wanted to have a little more fun before he left to take care of business elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to do more of this fic but I guess I will lol, not my main priority so I probably won't update for a little bit ill get to it when I can.

At least Leigh had the courtesy of cleaning up your mouth where his cum had spilled over and ran down your neck, “You could at least say, ‘thank you’, boy.” Sheriff Gray says as he hauls you up by your tie, you were a tad taller than him but that only made him smile like the devil as he was the one in charge. Not you. “Fuck. You.” You spat at him, crowding his personal space to try and make him uncomfortable but it only made him continue to smile at you, “You really think you’re in charge here? Don’t you know that your gang ain’t gonna rescue you?” He said with a sneer, he led you to an empty cell by your tie as if it were a leash, you blushed a little at the thought of being his dog, a little hole he can breed whenever he wanted. 

You shook your head a little to dismiss the wandering thought and focused on Leigh, the ginger-haired man turned his back towards you for a moment so he could unlock the cell door. You crowd him against the cell and bury your face into his neck and bared your teeth against his skin, he should be afraid of you considering your penchant for cannibalizing some of your victims, “If you’re trying to convince me… to let you go, ain’t gonna happen boy.” Leigh growled, making you step back a little with a soft grunt of disappointment. Sheriff Gray turned and grabbed your tie again to lead you further into the cell, “What do you gain from fuckin’ an outlaw? Hm? Do you want something to brag about to your friends?” You sneered once more before Leigh shoved you against the wall, pressing your face into the cold brick of the cell. His hand gripping your hair tightly, as your hands were pressed against his stomach, his crotch rubbing against your ass with every word that fell from his mouth, “Shut your mouth! Or do you want me to shut it for you as I did a minute ago?” Leigh growled in your ear, you moaned as he flipped you over and pushed your back into the wall by grabbing your throat with a calloused hand.   
You stared at him as he grinned briefly before forcing your mouth open with rough fingers, he then proceeded to promptly spit in your mouth before smashing his lips against yours, you moan in surprise, closing your eyes and absolutely melting into the rough kiss. Sheriff Gray’s hands slid down your torso towards your gun belt and the one that held your pants up, using deft hands to get them off as quick as he could, you nip at his lips before trailing kisses along his jaw and occasionally nipping at the stubbly flesh. Leigh got your pants pooled at your booted feet within seconds, he grinned at the sight of your cock bobbing up and down just twitching for attention, “My, look what we have here. You were acting so defensive a moment ago, now looks at you, all needy for my touch.” Gray groaned in your ear. The ginger-haired man grabbed your cock and tugged on it carelessly as he used his other hand to grab your throat again, his wild mustache moving upwards at the corners with his grin. You moan as you press your throat against his palm, pushing softly to get light headed, Leigh saw how your mouth hung open and how your eyes were screwed shut, he took his hands away from you completely as he took a step back to admire his handy work.

You whine breathlessly as you scowl at the Sheriff, “You’re an asshole.” You say as you looked elsewhere but your attention was brought back to him as he grabbed you by your hair once more and roughly guided you to the bed in the corner. The man shoved you onto the stained bed and took off the rest of your clothes, you let him take off your last shred of decency, grumbling to yourself as he made you lay on the bed with your ass in the air and your head in the pillow. “Stay put.” Leigh said as he walked out of the cell and over to his desk, you watched him as he came back towards you with a pair of handcuffs and a knife, “Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” You growled as you looked away. “At least you follow simple orders, like a dog. Do you wanna be my dog, L/n?” Leigh asked, you couldn’t tell if he was pulling your leg or not, all you could do was blush as he cut the rope that bound your wrists before replacing the rope with iron cuffs.   
Leigh pulled something out of his pocket but hid it from your view, you craned your head to look at what he was doing, it looked like he pulled out his cock again and was slathering it with some type of liquid. You jumped when a calloused finger rubbed your exposed hole, it felt wet. “W-What’re you--.” You began to speak but was cut off mid-sentence by Leigh shushing you, “Quiet now, boy. I’m gonna make you howl soon enough.” Sheriff Gray said as he pushed a slicked up digit inside you. You let out a whiny moan with a quiet series of ‘fuck’s, as another digit was inserted, Leigh grabbed your cock that hung between your thighs and stroked you agonizingly slow while he fingered you in equal gentle-ness. You couldn’t help but moan and growl softly, ‘Why the fuck does this feel so good, goddammit.’ You thought to yourself, “You wanna cum, don’t you? I can see it in your eyes.” Leigh teased, taking his hands away. You wave your ass in the air, trying to entice him to put his hands back on you. 

Moments later, you felt the head of his dick rub against your hole, you peer over your shoulder and saw him kneeling on the bed in his spot behind you with a smile on his face, “F-Fuck, you’re a god damn bastard, just let me cum god damn it! Or I’ll rip your fuckin’ throat out!” you growled deeply at him, he just laughed at your pathetic excuse for a threat. You blush as a stream of moans were ripped out of you when Leigh pressed into you, his cock going further and further inside you until he was buried to the hilt, “Mm, is that so? Well, go ahead, rip my throat out… I’m waiting.” Leigh sneered before leaning over you a little, baring his throat to you. Silence took hold of you as you stared at him, he just snickered at you as he leaned back and began to thrust in and out of you, “That’s what I thought, Y/n, you may think your all tough and manly but really, you’re not. I might have to not let you swing for your crimes, but I think I’ll just keep you for myself. How does that sound, boy?” Leigh said with a few giggles mixed in, you gasp when your little button was hit.

“I think I found how to make you scream for me, L/n.” 

Leigh hit your bundle of nerves again and again and again, tears began streaming down your face as you hoarsely screamed into the stained cotton mattress, cum pooled onto the cot beneath you as you came, your hole tightening around Leigh’s cock. A couple more moments of deep thrusts Leigh was exploding inside you, filling you up quickly, he smoothed his hands over your back as some sort of false sense of comfort. Or maybe it was real, who knows? Gray pulled out of you and put himself away before pulling you back by your shoulders to make you sit up on your knees, Leigh made you look at him by softly caressing your jaw. “Yeah, I’ll keep you for myself. I might use you for other things besides my big, bad breeder dog.” Leigh said in a whisper before kissing your lips softly, it was so gentle you weren’t sure if it was the same Sheriff kissing you. Leigh let you lay back down before he undid the handcuffs, he then carded his fingers through your hair for a moment, before he left the cell and locked it behind him, “I’ll be back, behave yourself boy.” The man said as he put himself back together, he then left the office to go do whatever. You sit up shakily and shuffle over to your clothes that were in a pile on the ground of the cell and started putting yourself back together as well, once you were done you flipped the mattress over to the ‘clean side’ and lay back down, “I have nothing better to do than wait for him to come back, I guess I’ll play his little game.” You say as you roll onto your stomach, folding your arms underneath your head with the pillow under your chin before falling asleep minutes later.


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of some fine gentlemen, you made your escape, but not without saying farewell to Sheriff Gray first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MALLR4T for proofreading this before I posted it because I was a little self conscious about this chap for some odd reason, anyway THANK YOU!!!

You were too out of it to even realize Sheriff Gray, Dutch, Arthur, and Bill walked into the office, laughing and hollering about moonshine and blowing up stills. Their voices snapped you out of the stupor you were in, you laid on the cot with your stomach pressed into the mattress and your butt jutting out slightly.  
“Well, look at that boys! Sheriff Gray has wrangled up an outlaw!” Dutch said with a cackle, you groan softly as you get up from the cot and shuffled over to the bars that held you in the cell to watch them.

“Oh, -hic- him? Yeah, I caught him this mornin’, he walked straight into Rhodes. Didn’t put up a fight or nothin’!” Leigh said as he stumbled a little, _‘He’s drunk as a fuckin’ skunk.’ _You thought to yourself, “Oh really now? You gonna make em’ swing?” Arthur asked out of simple curiosity, “Nah, he’s gonna stay and rot in there, plus I need company some-hic-times.” Leigh explained as he handed a jug of ‘shine to Bill who took a large swig, Arthur sauntered over to you with a dumb smile on his face, Dutch following just behind him.__

__“Howdy Dutch, Arthur. What can I do for you, boys?” You said with a soft laugh, Dutch snickered, “Looks like we’re the ones who should be asking you that, my friend. Is it true about how you just wandered in here, no fight? That sure doesn’t sound like you.” Dutch said as he propped up an elbow on one of the bars, leaning on it all casual like, “Yeah, I was bored, needed some excitement. You wanna help me?”_ _

__“Depends on what yer wantin’ us to do.” Arthur whispered as he glanced over his shoulder at the Sheriff who was busy talking to Bill, “Pickpocket the cell keys, give ‘em to me, and just walk away. I won’t kill the Sheriff if yer worried about that, I’ll just say my goodbyes and leave. No problem.” You said with a sly smile, Dutch saw the twinkle in your eye, he didn’t say anything but nodded in your direction, walking over to the Sheriff he quickly picked the cell keys off of him and tossed them to Arthur who stood beside your cell.  
The sheriff never even realized. The blonde-haired man then gave the keys to you, “Thank you boys, I’ll make sure to call on y’all when there’s a score to be had.” You said quietly as Arthur nodded, walking back over to Dutch and the others. They excused themselves and left shortly after telling the Sheriff to get some sleep, Leigh hiked up his booted-feet onto his desk and promptly fell into a drunken sleep, you waited for a little before using the cell keys to unlock your temporary room._ _

__You pushed through the door, being mindful of the squeaks the door mad of course, you looked around the room for some rope or handcuffs. Once you found some iron handcuffs you quietly crept over to the Sheriff and gently wrapped the cuffs around his wrists so that they’d be bound and resting on his stomach, you then went over to the door that leads outside and locked it.  
The sound of soft snoring made you smile as you walked back over to him to relieve him of his weapons, placing them in a drawer that was attached to the desk. You scooted his boots further and further towards the edge of the desk until the clunked on the floor with a thud, “What in gods na—how the hell did you get out?!” Leigh mumbled before shouting in surprise. You giggled at his reaction, your eyes grew dark as you grabbed him by the throat, pulling him out of the chair before throwing him to the ground with a small laugh._ _

__Leigh had now realized his hands were bound together at the wrist, you crouch and grabbed his boots, pulling them off of him along with the rest of his clothes moments later, “What’re gonna do to me, Y/n?” Leigh whimpered as you settled yourself between his legs, rubbing his thighs up and down before traveling up his torso.  
“I wanna fuckin’ tear you apart. But, we both know that’ll be stupid of me to do, mm, maybe I’ll have some fun with you instead. How does that sound, Leigh? You like that idea?” You said as your fingers reach towards his nipples, softly twisting the pink buds with care. Sheriff Gray whimpered softly and raised his arms above his head to give you more access, “Look who’s the needy one now, Leigh. You’re such a needy little whore, aren’t you?” You said teasingly before you replace a set of your fingers with your lips and tongue.  
The ginger-haired man moans softly as you trailed kisses upwards towards his neck, giving his neck special attention with dark hickies, “P-Please, not there! Anywhere but there, please!” Leigh whines as you nipped at his neck before leaning back on your boot-heels with a smirk. “Oh, don’t worry about that, honey pie, ain’t no one gonna focus on that. Well, maybe, I don’t rightly know.” You said as you began undoing your pants, pulling them down your thighs to sit just under your knees, your cock felt heavy in your hand as it throbbed uncontrollably._ _

__You rummage through his pants pockets and found some pomade, you opened it up and slathered some onto your cock before rubbing a slick finger against his hole, “You gonna be good for me, Sheriff?” You growled out the question as you inserted a finger inside Leigh. “Yes, I’ll be good, I promise!” Leigh moans loudly, you shush him as you stretch him out enough to accommodate your size before pushing into him, inch by inch you drew salacious moans out of the man.  
Once you began thrusting, Leigh was a whiny, red-faced mess who was whimpering for you to go faster and harder. You did just that, grabbing him tightly by his hips you started to quicken your pace, grunts and growls flowed out of you as you fucked the Sheriff, “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh my fuckin’ lord, boy!” Leigh howled as you pummeled his little button. By the time you were cumming inside him, he had a small pool of cum sitting on his stomach, tears streamed down his red face as he began to breathe properly, “Good job, Sheriff Gray, taking my cock like a good boy. I ought to reward you but with what I wonder.”_ _

__You grin when he just whimpers, Gray looked dazed when you lifted up his legs and admired your work as you unsheathed yourself, you watched with a smirk as your seed spilled out of him, you gently placed his legs on the floor on either side of your thighs.  
You did up your pants but before getting up you leaned over Leigh and kissed his lips gently, “See you soon, Sheriff.” You mumbled against his lips with a smile before standing up and walking out of the office. Luckily, the sun was going down by the time you stepped outside, meaning most everybody was inside for the night, you pick up a random horse and race out of Rhodes, quickly traversing the dirt paths towards your camp._ _


End file.
